


Surviving Order 66

by pigeon130



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 104th Battalion - Freeform, Gen, Mentions of Plo Koon, OC (clone) Halo, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeon130/pseuds/pigeon130
Summary: Halo of the 104th Battalion recounts how they survived Order 66(this is posted on here just so I can share with my friends!)
Kudos: 4





	Surviving Order 66

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted on this site since 2017 and i prolly won't post a lot, but I'm posting my OC stuff for my OC Halo so i can link it for my friends to read!

How did you survive the Emperor’s Order?

A faraway look took glazed over Halo’s face at the question.

They think about it every day. How their brothers and sisters were turned into things with one goal; kill the Jedi. And how they mostly completed that goal. 

“I was rendered Deaf early on in the war, an explosive landed too close to me and completely took out my hearing. I usually wore hearing aids on most days, but the sound sometimes got overwhelming and that day on Cato Neimoidia I wasn’t wearing them.” 

Pausing as the memories came flooding back, Halo sighed heavily and ran a hand over their face,” I had to watch my vode shoot down General Plo, the one who had always had our backs throughout the war. When it first started, I thought that I was hallucinating, there was no way that my vode would be firing on the General, something had to be wrong. But when my batchmate, Round, called me by my number, I knew it was real.

With her bucket off, Halo could clearly see their sister call their number. 

CT-6244. 

They cocked their head in confusion and signed their batchmate’s name questioningly, no one has been called their number by another vod in ages. 

“We have to shoot down the Jedi. Kill the Jedi. Emperor’s orders.” She said before putting her bucket back on and swivelling around to march toward the hangar. In a twisted way, Halo almost wished that they hadn’t gotten so good at reading lips. 

“It was rough. After the order was issued, no one was signing for me, it was like all humanity had been taken away from them. I was lucky that my sister had her helmet off at first or I would never have known what was going on. I mean, I still didn’t really know what was happening. All I knew was that suddenly the vod I had known and fought beside all my life were aiming their weapons on the one person we had been sworn to protect and serve.” 

“Anyways, I escaped not long after General Plo was shot down. I tried to take Round with me, really anyone with me, but they fought so viscously against me, kept saying how they had to kill the Jedi, and it was impossible. I’m lucky that I have a smuggler friend, Feen, that I had met a few missions ago. I was able to call her and she got me out of Cato Neimoidia. With her help, we were able to find someone on the black market that was willing to operate on a clone and get the damned chip out of my head. That was my first priority after escaping. I didn’t want there to be any chance that I turn into the mindless machine that I had watched my vod turn into. The idea of losing the part of myself still scares me. I haven’t met up with any Jedi, if there are any left, since then. A little part of me is still afraid that the chip removal didn’t actually work, and that there’s some hidden programming.”

“It’s strange though, my whole life was dedicated to the Jedi and I feel like I don’t have a purpose anymore. It’s freeing, in a sort of sense. But I’ve also never had this amount of freedom in my life before. I’m thankful for Feen though, she’s been so helpful. I’ve been searching for vod that haven’t turned throughout the galaxy, letting them know about the chip in our heads and how to get it out safely. She’s also helped me communicate with locals on planets, Basic Sign Language isn’t as widespread in some areas, and I don’t wear my hearing aides most days. It just reminds me too much about the battle, you know? Like, I feel as though I’m tempting fate by wearing them. And most days, it’s too loud anyway.”

They laugh sadly a memory,” General Plo was the one who saved me when I lost my hearing. The longnecks wanted to decommission me and he refused to let that happen. He had a habit of rescuing “broken” clones. I miss him.”

Halo sighs again and stands,” I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”


End file.
